


Reno/Rude Line Art

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, FF7/VII / Compilation of FFVII
Genre: Art, Fanart, Ink, Interracial Relationship, Line Art, M/M, Male Character of Color, Pencil, Slash, Traditional Media, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Teen for now. May get a bit more explicit later. I know this is a rather old pairing. I drew this about 5 years ago (?). But I haven't ever posted it anywhere so it would be new to you. Nothing earth shattering just pretty simple drawings so far. I hope I got them right and they past muster. :)
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a traditional pencil drawing I did of these really cool FF "cats." Sorry for such an outdated term.
> 
> Disclaimer: Reno and Rude are owned by Square Enix. I may no money off of this.

[](https://imgur.com/UVjXDoZ)


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I imagine the life these two lead there is a lot of waiting and they wont be getting anything but a cracked ceiling at times. But they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reno/Rude. Done in regular pencil.

[ ](https://imgur.com/zp5UwSM)  



End file.
